La patiente du quatrième étage
by Comtesse Jedusor
Summary: -Je t'aime à la folie, Hermione Jean Granger Weasley. lui dit Ron en l'embrassant tendrement.-Tu sais qu'un jour tu devras choisir Granger, la prévint Malfoy. Et quand ce jour viendra j'espère que tu seras sûre de toi car l'un n'y survivra pas.


**La patiente du quatrième étage**

**Catégorie :**

**Draco/Hermione**

**Ron/Hermione**

**notes de chapitre :**

**Et voici le prologue sur lequel j'ai tant travaillé ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et que vous viendrez lire avec hâte le prochain chapitre dont je ne connais pas encore la date de sortie. Enfin j'essaierais de faire vite. Bonne lecture, chers lecteurs ;)**

**Résumé : **

**Diplômé et fiancée, Hermione n'a plus qu'à commencer à exercer sa profession pour être parfaitement épanouie. Seulement, quand sa patiente attitrée se trouve être la mère de son ancien ennemi et que celui-ci change sa façon de voir les choses par rapport à la médicomage, les doutes, les questions et les sentiments embrouillent tout dans l'esprit de la jeune sorcière. **

**Prologue**

-Miss Hermione Granger !

Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns affriolants s'avança sur l'estrade.

-C'est avec les meilleurs résultats et mes sincères félicitations que je vous remets votre diplôme de médicomage.

-Merci monsieur. Répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante sous l'émotion. Le rouge lui était monté aux joues et elle affichait un grand sourire.

Elle baissa la tête et couru presque rejoindre sa place auprès de sa famille. Une fois la cérémonie terminée, elle sortit avec ses parents sur le Chemin de Traverse où un homme, grand et à la chevelure flamboyante, paraissait l'attendre.

-Hé, salut Hermione, félicitations ! s'exclama-t-il maladroitement en lui faisant signe de la main lorsqu'il la vit.

-Bonjour Ron ! fit l'interpelée en rougissant. Merci.

Les parents de Hermione s'éclipsèrent discrètement, non sans avoir fait un sourire entendu à leur fille unique.

-Je venais te proposer si tu voulais qu'on fête ça ensemble ce soir au restaurant tous les deux ?

-Pourquoi pas ? répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Ron aurait toujours ses manières maladroites mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme. Depuis qu'ils avaient entamé une relation plus qu'amicale à leur sortie de Poudlard, ce n'était pas Ron qui prévoyait les rendez-vous et autres sorties de se genre. Ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas que Hermione soit seule au devant de leur relation. Alors une fois n'est pas coutume, il avait, pour une fois, pris la responsabilité de réserver une table. En admettant qu'il l'avait fait, bien sûr.

-Je passe te prendre vers sept heure et demi alors ! fit il en s'éloignant. Je dois rejoindre Harry pour... Enfin bref, on se voit tout à l'heure !

-À ce soir Ron !

L'excitation la gagna ! Il allait falloir acheter une nouvelle tenue pour ce soir mais on pouvait dire que cela valait le coup ! La journée s'annonçait merveilleusement bien. Elle venait d'obtenir son diplôme de guérisseur et allait fêter ça avec Ron ce soir. Elle avait même eu un poste à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste au quatrième étage -pathologie des sortilèges- qu'elle commencerait à exercer la semaine prochaine. Elle se rendit chez la chère Mme Guipure pour se trouver une robe acceptable avec ses maigres moyens.

Elle dénicha une jolie robe, pas fantastique mais ça ferait l'affaire. Violette aux manches mi-longues et au petit décolleté. Satisfaite de son choix, elle prit le chemin de son petit appartement douillet sur le Chemin de Traverse.

En ouvrant sa porte, elle trouva Pattenrond occupé à saccager les rideaux. Elle n'eut qu'à jeter un réparo pour leur rendre leur état initial et l'animal prit congé, vexé que sa maîtresse lui ait encore une fois détruit son œuvre d'art.

Il était déjà quatorze heure et elle avait prévu de passer à sa bibliothèque adorée du Chemin de Traverse avant de se préparer pour le dîner. Elle y avait déjà emprunté un bon paquet de livres pour toute ces années d'études médicales et la connaissait sûrement mieux que les deux bibliothécaires. Elle déposa son nouvel achat et ressortit pour se rendre dans cet endroit si important à son cœur.

Elle prit un livre concernant la construction de son futur lieu de travail. Elle l'avait déjà lu à plusieurs reprises mais après tout, une fois de plus ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Elle ne vit pas vraiment passer l'heure et c'est quand elle finit de lire son ouvrage qu'elle s'en aperçut et s'en alarma. Elle aimait être en avance et même si elle savait que Ron aurait sûrement un peu de retard, elle préféra transplaner contrairement à son habitude.

Son chat avait littéralement disparut de la circulation mais au moins il ne l'embêterait pas pour se faire belle. Elle ne prit pas la peine de mettre du maquillage, déjà bien occupée par sa tignasse indomptable. Elle utilisa différentes potions avant d'arriver à un résultat avec de belles boucles bien formées. Satisfaite de l'image que lui renvoyait son miroir, elle quitta la salle de bain au moment même où son prétendant sonnait à la porte.

La panique s'empara d'elle. Elle respira profondément trois fois avant de se décider à bien vouloir accueillir son visiteur.

-Bonsoir Mione ! salua Ron lui tendant un bouquet de pâquerettes qui avaient la taille d'un bouquet de tulipes. Je les ai trouvées chez un fleuriste moldu ; mais j'ai un peu agrandis la taille du bouquet.

Ces fleurs reflétait bien la personnalité de Ron et fit sourire Hermione.

-Merci Ron. Répondit-elle sincèrement touchée.

Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et prit un vase pour le remplir et y mettre les magnifiques fleurs qu'il lui avait apporté.

Il l'emmena dans un restaurant moldu assez sympa. Le repas se passa assez bien, ils parlèrent en partie du nouveau métier de Hermione. Ron semblait de plus en plus nerveux au court du repas.

-Tout va bien Ron ? finit-elle par lui demander.

-Absolument, tout est parfait ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il régla et il la raccompagna jusque chez elle. Ron l'embrassa amoureusement avant de mettre un genou à terre. Hermione avait du mal à réaliser ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Ron allait-il vraiment, là, dans son hall d'immeuble, lui demander de...

-Hermione, je... Voudrais-tu... Enfin... Accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme ?

Il avait dit la dernière phrase d'une traite et avait maintenant le visage crispée sur un sourire plein d'espoir. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits pour enfin réagir et donner la réponse tant attendue.

-Eh bien... oui !

Elle avait sorti ça comme si on lui avait demandé si elle voulait des céréales pour le lendemain matin, et non comme si c'était l'une des plus grandes décisions de sa vie. Mais après tout, c'était Ron ! C'était comme ça que les choses devaient se passer, c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Tout le monde avait déjà prévu que Hermione Granger deviendrait Hermione Weasley !

Ron s'était levé et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Hermione répondit à son étreinte pas certaine de bien réaliser ce qui venait de se produire. Un soupire de soulagement échappa à son fiancé.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ce fut un hibou grand duc qui réveilla Hermione le lendemain matin. Harry lui proposait un déjeuner le midi même. Et brusquement tout lui revint en mémoire. Elle était fiancée à Ron Weasley ! Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il faut dire qu'elle attendait quand même ça depuis longtemps. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que c'était précipité. Ils se connaissaient quand même depuis leur toute première année à Poudlard ! Hermione devint nostalgique quelques instants avant de chercher un bout de parchemin et une plume pour s'empresser de répondre à l'affirmative à l'invitation de son meilleur ami et signa i_Hermione Granger Weasley__/i_. Ce nom résonnait tel une mélodie à ses oreilles...

Elle plia soigneusement son parchemin afin de le poster plus tard à la petite volière commune à tous les résidents de l'immeuble. Après s'être lavée et habillée, Hermione décréta qu'il était temps de rejoindre son meilleur ami au rendez-vous prévu devant chez Gringotts. Harry était bien entendu entré au ministère en tant qu'auror tandis que Ron gagnait sa vie dans le Quidditch. Et Ginny, l'heureuse épouse du Survivant et mère de deux enfants, avait fait carrière dans le journalisme. Il n'y avait que Hermione qui n'avait pas encore exercer réellement sa profession.

Elle marchait tranquillement dans la rue, saluant quelques connaissances qui lui faisaient signe. Elle arriva enfin devant le prestigieuse banque avec cinq minutes d'avance. Il était bien connu que Hermione Granger arrivait toujours à l'avance. Il était impensable pour elle d'arriver en retard à un rendez-vous même s'il était amical. Harry apparut un instant instant plus tard, sortant de Gringotts.

À peine eut il aperçut sa meilleure amie qu'il lui sauta au coup.

-Il était temps ! Ron m'a envoyé un hibou hier soir ! Enfin bref, cette entrvue avec mon banquier m'a affamé ! On va manger ?

La jeune fiancée emboita le pas à celui qui deviendrait sans aucun doute son témoin.

-Où est ce que tu m'emmènes ? demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

-Au nouveau petit restaurant mexicain que nous avons découvert Ginny et moi il n'y a pas longtemps.

-Chouette !

Il marchèrent côte à côte en parlant de tout et de rien. Ça faisait un bout de temps que Hermione ne s'était pas sentie aussi épanouie. Son diplôme en poche et la bague présente à son annulaire gauche y étaient pour quelque chose.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**notes de fin :**

**PS : Pensez à me laisser une review (constructive si vous en avez le courage ^^) parce que ça fait toujours plaisir que quelqu'un vous dises ce qu'il pense de ce que vous avez fait.**


End file.
